


Driving His Pigs to Market

by daomo7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, 打呼噜！小丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: Last night everybody heard the Joker driving his pigs to market in Arkham.





	Driving His Pigs to Market

标题：Driving His Pigs to Market  
原作：蝙蝠侠（偏漫画向）  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：小丑/蝙蝠侠（暗示）  
等级：PG-13，因为腐向  
警告：打呼噜！小丑；极短篇；哥谭反派众（但介于有些人从未入狱，有些人关押在其他地方，因此出场人数不全）  
摘要：Last night everybody heard the Joker driving his pigs to market in Arkham.  
作者备注：上课时学到的一个短语，觉得挺有意思的，花了半节课匆匆码了这个小段子

 

企鹅人睡不着。  
他已经把笼中养的那些小可爱们来回数了三遍，又在床上翻了无数个身，沉重的躯体压得单薄的铁丝床吱嘎作响。

稻草人睡不着。  
粗麻布织成的破面罩已在入狱时被收走，此刻他干枯的手指只能将自己乱草般的头发搅拧得咕咕作响。

双面人睡不着。  
他怀念他的硬币，他需要那个道具才能决定哪个选项，即使一个选项是现在就爬起来掐死他另一个是睁眼熬到明早再爬起来掐死他。

萤火虫睡不着。  
枪口蹿出的火龙将阿克汉姆的建筑内部的墙壁柱子等都舔舐了个遍的画面在他的幻想中一遍遍愈演愈烈。

腹语师睡不着。  
“好的，疤脸先生，呃，我们可以捱过去的……”戴着眼镜的他嗫嚅地试图安慰木偶的他。

贝恩睡不着。  
即使没有毒液他的体能也远胜于大部分人，把对方的脊椎也折成两段对他来说轻而易举，现在的问题仅在于他怎么才能从重重锁链里把这个可能性转化为行动。

哈莉睡不着。  
通常情况下她很爱她的Mr.J，非常爱，真的。除了有时候他对她做的混账事会让她死心并恨一阵子。比如把她从楼上扔下去的那次，再比如今晚。

毒藤睡不着。  
她撑起身，看着斜对面的单人间里的哈莉叹口气。等到出去，她会用藤蔓勒断那个丑角的脖子的。为哈莉，也为自己。

谜语人睡不着。  
“嘿，各位，你们知道怎么杀掉一只吵得大家都睡不着的小丑吗？”这个谜底他知道，只是暂时还不敢说出口。嗯，只是暂时。

小丑睡着了。  
不止睡着了，他的呼噜声吵得这片病房的人全都睡不着。  
梦里他与那只蝙蝠相遇，没有打斗，没有血腥与暴力，只有平静的下午茶时间，与一个轻吻。  
一个现实中从未发生过的美梦。

 

END


End file.
